


Gingerbread Disbelief

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Summer and Tai introduce more traditional (and fun) ways of celebrating The Season - Raven's still on the fenceWritten for Sapphic September - HolidaysCan be read as Standalone





	Gingerbread Disbelief

Summer could barely hold back a burst of laughter when Raven held up the gingerbread man, face showing the most serious of expressions. The juxtaposition of a smiling, cheery gingerbread man surrounded by the house covered in tinsel, twinkling lights, and about every holiday decoration Tai could find at the local market against Raven’s fierce ruby eyes and hard frown - Summer just couldn’t help but be torn up at the image. 

“This, is just silly.” She pointed the cookie at Summer, who’s laugh came out in spurts that escaped her lips. “You made this up.”

Summer shook her head, covering her mouth. “I really didn’t.” She sputtered between giggles. Raven rolled her eyes, Summer reached out to grab her arm. “I’m serious. People eat them all the time. It’s a staple!” 

“ ‘It’s a staple’ You’ve said that all weekend.” Raven rolled her eyes, unamused at her girlfriend’s extreme amusement. 

“You haven’t been grasping the concept otherwise!” Summer threw an arm out to the rest of the house. It was their first Yule together as a team - a team that liked each other anyway - Summer and Tai took it upon themselves to give the twins an authentic experience. All of Team STRQ were decked in sweaters, stocking over the roaring fireplace, Tai and Qrow were currently in the process of trying wildly flavored candy canes in the living room, and Summer had taken up the role of cookie-baking. 

Raven could buy the decorated sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, peanut butter cookies, even the macarons. The bland tasting, sugar coated, corn-ily decorated gingerbread shaped like little people, however, was pushing it. 

“You’re being a little dramatic about this one.” Summer sighed, placing a hand on her hip and the other taking a cookie to wave in front of her face. “It’s fun.” Gods knew they needed a little fun - and celebration. They’d won in the Vytal festival a little over two months ago - fanfare should last at least through the end of the year - in Summer’s opinion. 

Raven hadn’t exactly been completely on board, whenever Summer felt she had permission to celebrate, she did go a little overboard. Then again, the more she experienced it, the less hesitant she felt. Yule used to just mean winter - bitter cold, hungry nights, and little gain from any raids the Tribe would carry out. It wasn’t a holiday, it was a reminder of what she didn’t have. 

Now, there was fire warming the whole house, a thick sweater she would have killed for a few years ago, and the sound of her brother actually laughing at something from the other room, and a person she cared about way more than she ever expected to standing in front of her with that stupid smile on her face - Raven could see the appeal of a holiday. 

She leaned against the counter, tossing the cookie with the pile of others. Summer wriggled an eyebrow and gave her a smile, the same one that made it difficult for Raven not to mirror her. “You know it’s fun!” Summer took her hand, bouncing on her toes when Raven gave in and grinned at her. 

“It’s quaint.” Though, she still had her stubbornness. 

Summer rolled her eyes, Raven tugged her close before she could say anything else, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. Whatever words died on Summer’s tongue, she melted against Raven. Summer’s free hand cupped her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek, Raven wrapped her arm around her waist.. 

“I do,” Raven let out a breath when she pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other. “Like the tinsel kissing thing though.”

Summer blurted out a chuckle. “The mistletoe?” 

“Yeah,” Raven shrugged a shoulder. “Whatever.”

She kissed Summer again, who sighed and relaxed against her lips. Traditions were...flexible anyway. She supposed as long as they were enjoying their time together, names and semantics weren’t important. 

And, if Raven kept meaning to make up ones to kiss her, that was fine too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute pure fluff and probably way too early to be thinking Christmas/Yule...Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments always appreciated!


End file.
